<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being With You Hurts Me (So Much) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859194">Being With You Hurts Me (So Much)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Crying, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro couldn’t breathe.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe, and all he did was cough up blood and flowers.</p><p>Thanks to his stupid intern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck &amp; Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose &amp; Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyro would like to think that he and Fenton became closer after the whole moon-vasion mess happened. Yes, Fenton was still an intern, but he got paid for Gizmoduck, so it wasn’t too bad. He got an actual work space, and Gyro listened to his concerns and opinions (doesn’t mean he actually did anything with it). They sometimes even worked together-Manny and Lil’ Bulb were always there though, and their conversations were always short, but Fenton and Gyro both enjoyed each other’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Gyro started to catch feelings for Fenton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Gyro always denied these feelings. How could he be in love with a dummy like him? But it was hard denying those feelings; he always got so happy when he talked to Fenton, and he always got red-faced when Fenton complimented him, or even just smile at him, and he his heart would always race from the slightest touch from him, and his heart would always melt when Fenton would smile at him, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn. So maybe he was in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was something Gyro never thought would happen to him. Then again, he never thought his own shadow would turn against him and try to drown him, or that aliens from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moon</span>
  </em>
  <span> would come down and try to kill them (not to mention watching himself die, over and over again, even if they were just clones). So yeah, he guessed being in love </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It took him awhile to come to terms with this; that he was in</span> <span>love with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. The same one who leaked out his projects onto the internet, the same one who used the Gizmoduck suit without his permission, the same one who-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same one who tried to make the world a better place. The same one who believed in doing the right thing, who always tried and never gave up. The same one who had an unfaltering belief that he could change the world into something better, and had such a positive attitude no matter what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro chuckled, shaking his head. Fenton was exactly the opposite of himself. While Fenton was determined to make the world a better place, Gyro gave up on that dream a long time ago; he believed that he wouldn’t be able to change it, and that people like Glomgold and Mark Beaks would always be on top (except for Scrooge McDuck. He was the only exception to this). Fenton was always so cheerful and optimistic about things in life, while Gyro could only see what could go wrong. While Fenton kept his cool and attacked people with kindness, Gyro was cold and dismissive, yelling at people for the slightest thing wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they were two completely different people, Gyro couldn’t help but fall in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Gyro was near Fenton (and he just tells himself “</span>
  <em>
    <span>dear god I’m in love with this duck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”), his chest aches. And not in the sense of his heart aching from love. No, it's an actual pain; a squeezing like pain, that almost took his breath away. As if something was compressing his lungs. He never thought about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he coughed up blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a normal day in the lab; the two worked together on the Gizmoduck suit, working out the kinks in it, while Lil’ Bulb seemed to supervise them. They were having a nice time-working together, talking, even joking around. Then, Gyro felt a pain shoot through his chest, right in his lungs. He started to have a severe coughing fit, almost doubling over, tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Fenton asked, his voice full of worry. Gyro got up from his chair, as he quickly rushed off into the breakroom. Thankfully, Fenton didn’t follow him. He quickly grabbed a paper towel that was on a counter. He continued to cough violently, cringing at the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His cough soon started to subside, as he wiped his beak with the paper towel. He cringed at all the blood on it, and paused, tasting something in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spitting it into the paper towel, he froze at what he saw. A couple of petals, its original pure white color stained by blood, laying there. Gyro, not knowing what to do, folded the piece of the paper towel and threw it into the trash. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, trying to comprehend everything. The scene felt familiar to him, as if he’s heard of this, but nothing came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally catching his breath, and his chest stopped aching. When he walked back, he saw Manny, Lil’ Bulb and Fenton watching him with worried faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Gearloose, are you okay? Are you sick? Because you can go home early today if you want, I’m sure the lab will be fine with me, MAnny and Lil’ Bulb,” Fenton said, watching Gyro anxiously. Normally, he would dismiss that idea, and tell Fenton that he would rather work at Waddle than go home early. But, when he held eye contact with the worried duck, his chest would ache again, and he would feel pain all in his chest and throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...yes, I’ll go home,” Gyro said, slowly walking back to the elevator. Fenton gave a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, it’s probably for the best. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gyro gave a nod, as he entered the elevator. He spent the rest of the day researching. He could barely find anything about this, but when he read an article about a girl dying from flowers and its roots in her lungs, it all came flooded back. Gyro froze in fear once it hit him. He...couldn’t have it, could he? No, it was such a low probability. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. It was caused by unrequited love, and he was definitely suffering from that. Running his hand through his hair, Gyro silently freaked out. It explained everything-the chest pains, the coughing up blood, and, most importantly, coughing up petals. None of the articles helped, either. While they did explain everything, he didn’t get the exact answers he wanted; the big one being ‘How long did he have to live?’ But nothing came up, just saying it went on different paces on everyone who was affected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro buried his head into hands, groaning. Just thinking about Fenton made him feel like he was going to throw up, the taste of blood still in his mouth, as his chest felt like it was being compressed-but it seemed like the symptoms weren’t as severe compared to being near Fenton. Sighing, he knew he couldn’t deny it; the evidence was too concrete to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro Gearloose had Hanahaki.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is, my first chapter to my Fenro Hanahaki fic! I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gyro spent the rest of the day in bed. He didn’t want to deal with the world. He stayed there, as he kept thinking of this new and sudden information. He just didn’t want to accept it, but he knew that all the evidence added up. There was no way of denying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he could even show up to work. How would he be able to handle his...situation. On one hand, Gyro thought that maybe he should stay home. But how long would he be able to keep that up? And how long could he do that without going crazy of not being in the lab? Plus, he was sure that Scrooge wouldn’t let him take days off forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if he did go, how could he handle being around Fenton? Surely his Hanahaki problem would get in the way of working, especially with Fenton near him all the time. And then Fenton would find out about his Hanahaki and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Fenton accept his feelings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro paused at this thought. Would he? Gyro wasn’t sure. What would happen if Fenton found out that he had Hanahaki? What would happen if Fenton didn’t reciprocate his feelings? Gyro shook his head; he didn’t want to think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Gyro knew what he had to do. He knew that Scrooge wouldn’t let him take the day off (unless he knew about his condition, but Gyro wasn’t willing to tell him), so he would just have to go to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was a blur. Gyro didn’t do much during the day, either. He spent the majority of the day worrying for the next, wondering what would happen. He couldn’t even sleep-though, that’s nothing new. He spent the night with his thoughts, alone. Gyro didn’t want to see Fenton, but did he have a choice? Not really. He supposed he would just have to handle it in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gyro spent the entire morning avoiding Fenton. He didn’t think that Fenton noticed-if he did, he never said anything. He always told Manny to keep Fenton company, while he had Lil’ Bulb with him. He didn’t like the silence; it was weird, not hearing Fenton’s voice, or laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Gearloose?” Gyro’s attention was brought back to reality from the sound of Fenton's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...yeah?” Gyro asked, eyes trained on his work, refusing to look Fenton in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I was wondering if you want to go get some coffee with me after work tomorrow,” Fenton said, and Gyro paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, of course you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, I just think it would be nice for us to spend some time outside of work,” he explained. “But of course, if you don’t want to, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! N-no, I would love to,” Gyro said, and Fenton lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Alright then! We’ll meet after work in front of the Money Bin. I know a great coffee shop we could go to. See you tomorrow, Dr. Gearloose!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye…” Gyro mumbled, as Fenton left, leaving Gyro alone in the lab. Groaning, he placed his head against the cold, metal table. How could he be so stupid? He can’t hang out with Fenton! He’d be spitting out petals within the minute. “Well, it’s not like I can back out now…” he said to himself, and sighed as he got up, packing his things. He guessed he should get ready for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this one was a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to build up for the next one. I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>